


The Most Important Part

by inner_tempest



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest
Summary: “I’m going back to school.”Adil looked over at Toby as he spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two.  Toby was at his desk, scribbling notes while Adil was propped up against the end of the bed, reading a book.“Back to Oxford?”Toby nodded.  “I’ve been accepted.  I start in the fall semester.  Post grad in maths.”
Relationships: Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Most Important Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzonKlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/gifts).



> This is a super short one shot for @SzonKlin, who is going back to school tomorrow! :D
> 
> None of these guys are mine. I just can't stop playing with them.

“I’m going back to school.”

Adil looked over at Toby as he spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two. Toby was at his desk, scribbling notes while Adil was propped up against the end of the bed, reading a book.

“Back to Oxford?”

Toby nodded. “I’ve been accepted. I start in the fall semester. Post grad in maths.”

With a deep breath, Adil tried to calm himself. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Toby going back to Oxford meant he was leaving. Leaving London, leaving the Halcyon, leaving _him_. A panic bubbled up in Adil chest. This was where his life was. His job, his tiny flat…and Toby was going Toby was leaving him.

But Adil swallowed his panic. He didn’t want Toby to see it. To even think about changing his mind on the matter, just because of Adil.

It had been five years since Toby’s cruel words had driven Adil to attempt suicide. Since the Halcyon had been hit. And it was only within the past year or two that they had fully worked everything and get back to normal. They worked hard in those four years to get to this point, where they were Toby and Adil again.

And now Toby was leaving him.

“That’s wonderful,” Adil finally said, trying to swallow against the lump in his throat. “Congratulations, Toby.”

Toby could tell something was up. He always knew when something was up with Adil these days. The man stood from his desk, going over to the bed and sitting next to his lover. “Adil-”

“I’m very excited for you,” Adil continued, though he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. “It was a good move letting you into the program.”

“Adil-”

“Toby.”

Toby knew that look on Adil’s face. It was the look he got when he was saying one thing but meant something completely different. It was always the look he got when he was going to stubbornly stop talking on the matter.

“We can talk about this,” Toby whispered, rubbing his nose against Adil’s.

“No, we can’t. Not now.”

“It’s just Oxford!”

Adil got out of the bed, leaving the book he was reading to the side. He pulled his shirt on over his vest, then his white blazer. The bar and lounge was one of the first things rebuilt after the bombing, so Adil hadn’t been out of a job for too long. Toby stood as well, watching Adil and swaying slightly on his feet.

“I’m glad you’re going back to school,” Adil said with his normal neutral face. “It’ll do you some good. I’m proud of you, Toby.”

And with that, he opened the door a crack, looking both ways to make sure no one was in the hall before slipping out, leaving Toby to question everything that had happened that night.

***

Toby had always known he wanted to go back to school. Work in the War Office couldn’t last forever, of course. And once the war was over, Toby had sent in his application to Oxford nearly right away. His letter of acceptance came soon after, bringing joy and excitement. The only feeling better than that that Toby had ever felt was when he was with Adil.

Though in all honesty, nothing could compete with that.

The logistics might be strange. Toby figured he could get a nice flat. That Adil could move in with him and find a good bartender spot at one of the many pubs or bars in Oxford. Toby knew he was uprooting his lover’s life, but he hoped it would all be worth it.

When Toby had told Adil about school, Adil was clearly upset. And Toby thought he might know the root of it. Adil’s life was in London. He had a good job, a good situation. He had even gotten a new, slightly nicer flat shortly after his suicide attempt. There were too many bad memories in the old place. But Toby hoped with everything he had that being with Toby would make the whole things worth it.

But Adil had left before Toby could explain his plans. Adil was hurting, which made Toby hurt as well. Going back to school…this program…it was his dream. But how could he fulfill any sort of dream without Adil by his side?

***

At a certain point, Toby figured it was easiest to just go to the bar. The Halcyon had painstakingly been rebuilt, and it was back to it’s former glory. The lounge and bar was even nicer than before, though Toby was pretty sure he would never get used to a band that didn’t include Betsey and Sonny. The new people weren’t _bad_ …they just weren’t Sonny and Betsey.

“Mr. Hamilton,” Tom said with the usual bartender smile. “What can I get for you?”

“Just a whisky,” Toby nodded politely at him. “Is Mr. Joshi around?”

“I believe he went to get some things we were running low on.”

Toby nodded with a distracted smile as Tom slid the drink over to him. He pulled a book out of his coat pocket, trying to project an air of carelessness, but he kept glancing over the top of it, waiting impatiently for Adil to come back to the bar.

Finally, he came up from the stores, carrying more bottles than he should have been able to. Tom helped him set them out behind the bar before putting them in their proper places. Adil was so concentrated on his work that he didn’t even noticed Toby. Toby couldn’t help a slight smile. It was pretty adorable, watching his lover so intent on his work. His hair slicked back like that, making Toby just want to muss it up.

And that blazer looked better on his bedroom floor.

As they finished sorting bottles, Adil noticed Toby. “Mr. Hamilton,” he said politely.

Toby knocked back the rest of his his whisky so Adil had a reason to go over to him and refill his glass.

“If you could bring me some coffee around eleven,” Toby said, trying to sound casual about it all. He knew Adil’s schedule by now, and ordered accordingly. “It would be much appreciated, Mr. Joshi.”

“Of course, Mr. Hamilton,” Adil’s voice was slightly shaky.

Toby gave Adil a reassuring smile, but he only got a watery one in return. Did Adil really think Toby would move to Oxford without him? They certainly had to get this sorted. Toby knew he was going to love it, but there was no way he could do it without his lover.

Adil went to the other side of the bar where a woman was motioning for him. Toby continued to watch over the top of his book, still concerned about what was going on in Adil’s head.

They’d settle it tonight. Toby was going back to Oxford, back to school. And Adil was coming with him.

***

Shortly after eleven, there was a soft knock on the door. A knock Toby knew was Adil’s. He opened the door, beaming at his lover.

A guest was walking behind Adil, and Adil quickly said, “The coffee you asked for, Mr. Hamilton.”

“If you would just bring it in…” Toby’s face fixed into a neutral position while the woman passed without a second thought. Adil came into the room, setting the coffee down on the table.

“I really am excited you’re going back to school,” Adil persisted. Both of them knew that conversation was coming. Toby didn’t blame Adil for jumping the gun. “I don’t want you to think-”

“You’re coming with me, Adil.”

A strange hush fell over the two. Toby stared steadfastly at Adil while Adil’s mouth open and closed, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what.

“Toby,” he finally said softly. “My whole life is here. My job, my flat, my…I can’t just pick up and leave. It took me a long time to get to this point.”

“We’ll be able to get a flat together,” Toby practically begged. “You’ll find a new job! There are plenty of bars and pubs in Oxford! Adil…think about everything we’ve gotten through together. Yes, I’m excited for school, but I can’t do it without you!”

Adil’s eyes narrowed. “You did it without me before.”

“That’s different!” Toby frowned. “I didn’t have you before.”

“Damnit, Toby. Just go back to school. I’m the last thing you need to be worrying about.”

“I’m not losing you, Adil. Not again.”

Toby was feeling heavier and heavier. He was going back to school, that wasn’t a question. He had thought Adil would be on board with it all. Would be willing to move so that the two could stay together. Maybe he was still harboring doubts. It wasn’t a stretch…there had been many times over the years where Adil woke up with nightmares and Toby had to hold him, whispering encouragements and love in his lover’s ear until he fell back asleep.

Who was going to sooth Adil back to sleep if he wasn’t with Toby?

“School is much more important,” Adil said flatly, picking up the coffee tray. “If that’ll be all, _Mr. Hamilton_.”

_God, I hate when he does that._

“Adil-”

Adil paused at the door. “You’re moving on. That’s all. And I…”

He clearly didn’t know how to finish that, because he quietly let himself out. But Toby could read between the lines. He was moving on…that meant leaving Adil behind, too.

***

Dining with Lady Hamilton was tedious at the best of times. As the two of them sat for breakfast, she was immediately fretting.

“You look so tired, darling!” she said in a rare mothering tone. “Did you not sleep well?”

Toby just shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

“Are you worried about going back to school? I know it’s been some time-”

“Yes, I suppose I am,” he looked down at his eggs and toast, feeling sick to his stomach.

“You should be excited, Toby,” Lady Hamilton rested her hand over her son’s. “This is a wonderful thing!”

Toby pushed his eggs around his plate. “I’m very excited,” he said with a tight, fake smile. “It’s an amazing program. I know I’m going to love it.”

This seemed to satisfy his mother, as she went back to her breakfast. Toby tried to eat more, but his stomach was tight and queasy. Of course he was excited. But at the same time…he was leaving so much behind.

“You know, the Buckley’s live in Oxford,” Lady Hamilton brightened. “You remember their daughter, Esther…”

Of course. A gorgeous woman with long auburn hair and a nice smile who had been trying to drunkenly flirt with any man should could. “I remember Esther,” Toby said blandly.

It seemed only natural that Lady Hamilton would skip right to courtship. “You should go for dinner once you’re back in Oxford. She’s a lovely girl, isn’t she? I’m sure you two would get along very well. Just something to think about, Toby.”

Toby thought about Adil. How he couldn’t leave him behind…which meant convincing him to move. “I’ll get in contact with her once I move,” Toby gave the empty promise.

This, above all, seemed to placate Lady Hamilton. “I’ll be sure to let the Buckleys know!” she beamed. “Look at all the promise in your life, Toby. Things are going to get even more wonderful…I just know it.”

Toby tried to picture himself attempting to get along with Esther Buckley. Her flirting, how gorgeous a couple everyone would find them. It would lead to marriage, to children. All because Adil wouldn’t move to Oxford with Toby.

He had to stop thinking in hypotheticals. Toby was determined. He’d convince Adil tonight.

***

Adil didn’t get off until one in the morning that day, but Toby couldn’t have gotten in any sleep even if he tried. There was a soft knock on the door, and Toby opened it, shoving Adil against the door as soon as he locked it, kissing him deeply.

“Toby-”

“If you don’t come to Oxford with me, I’ll have to court Esther Buckley, and marry her, and have children with her,” Toby rushed his words. “That’s my future if you don’t come with me. Please, Adil… _please_. We’ve been through too much for this to be the end.”

Adil’s eyebrows furrowed as Toby sputtered out words. “Esther Buckley? That girl with the long auburn hair that was flirting with any man she could?”

Toby nodded.

“What are you talking about, courting her and marrying her and having children with her?”

Toby took a deep breath. “Adil. I’m going back to school. I am. That’s not going to change. But I don’t want to think about my future if you’re not there with me.”

The two caught gazes, starting into each other’s eyes for some time because Adil looked down at the coffee tray. “My life is here, Toby. Oxford is…so far away. I want you to go back to school. I _need_ you to go back to school, just like you do. But how can I…”

Toby strode over to Adil, taking his hands in his. “You _can_ , Adil. I know it’s a lot to pick up and move your life completely, but you’ll be there with me. And isn’t that the most important part?”

Adil blinked, tears welling in his eyes. “Of course it’s the most important part,” he whispered. “I don’t…I don’t want to be a hinderance.”

“I knew I just had to convince you,” Toby said softly. “And I know you couldn’t remain here without me, either.”

“Rather arrogant of you, Toby,” Adil finally gave a watery grin and teased.

With a half shrug, Toby gave a slight smile of his own. “I’m a rather arrogant person.”

Adil laughed, pulling Toby into a kiss. They stood like that for some time, drunkenly kissing, arms tight around each other. “I’ll go with you,” Adil finally murmured against Toby’s lips. “You’re right…being with you is the most important part.”

Toby let out a laugh. “Oh thank God,” he kissed Adil again.

“But I won’t be a distraction with your course work,” Adil warned matter-of-factly.

“I would appreciate that,” Toby chuckled. He held Adil close to him for some time, just breathing into his hair. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Adil replied before burying his face into Toby’s shoulder. “You’re going to be brilliant going back to school.”

The two continued to breathe in each other. It was like, all of a sudden, Toby had absolutely no concerns about going back to school. Adil was going to be there to support him, to motivate him…to help with all the hard stuff.

“I’m going back to school,” Toby mused, as if it was something completely new. Perhaps, in a way, it was. “And I’ll have you,” his words were hot in Adil’s ear. “It’s brilliant.”

“You’re going to be amazing,” Adil smiled into Toby’s shoulder. “Going back to school…you’re just going to be so amazing.”

Any doubts Toby might have had were gone. He had his post-grad program, and he had the man he loved. Oxford wasn’t going to know what hit it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, talks for kudos, comments, and support. The fandom is small...but mighty!


End file.
